The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Aglaonema plant, botanically known as Aglaonema hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name `Jubilee Petite`.
The new Aglaonema is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Valkaria, Fla. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new compact Aglaonemas with unique and interesting leaf patterns that readily produced divisions.
The new Aglaonema originated from a cross made by the Inventor in December, 1982, of an unnamed selection of Aglaonema nitidum f. curtisii as the female, or seed, parent with an Aglaonema hybrid var. Tricolor, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar `Jubilee Petite` was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 1983 as a seedling within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Valkaria, Fla.
Plants of the new Aglaonema differ from plants of the femal parent primarily in leaf pattern. In addition, plants of the new Aglaonema are much more freely clumping than plants of the female parent.
Plants of the new Aglaonema differ from plants of the male parent in leaf pattern and petiole coloration. In addition, plants of the new Aglaonema are more compact, smaller and can tolerate much lower temperatures than plants of the male parent.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by cuttings and by divisions at Valkaria, Fla. has shown that the unique features of this new Aglaonema plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.